Fluid-driven, accommodating intraocular lenses have been described. This disclosure describes a wide variety of aspects of exemplary intraocular lenses that may provide benefits to some fluid-driven, accommodating intraocular lenses. For example, it may be beneficial to maintain good optical quality in an optic portion of an accommodating intraocular lens throughout accommodation and disaccommodation.